Talk:Sophora
Gender Uh, how? - Kuukai2 19:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :How not? He looks much more masculine than feminine. For one thing, there's an utter lack of breasts that is seen in every other .hack female except for Sakubo, but I was never sure whether that R:2 avatar was male or female either. *Shrugs* If you think it's too far-fetched, do whatever, but either way, I think we should stick to male pronouns, because I'm a little tired of the whole "he/she" thing everywhere on the page. I mean, he/she is politically correct, but it's still gramatically correct to say he. Or at least that's what my English teacher told me. =/ She's a little pyscho though. :-p Also, Kuukai! *Glomp* It's been a while. Been well? ::Talking to Melo Grunty a few times right after defeating Atoli's Epitaph, I found text confirming Sophora's gender. "Sophora is scary. *mellow* She hardly ever talks. *mellow* But she gave..." Others may check if they so desire. I'll now take the liberty of changing them, if you don't mind. - Bakazuki 06:32, 13 May 2007 (UTC) English Name They changed Enju's English name, I just forgot what it was. (I know it had a 'ph' in it somewhere though. XD) Hiiragi is the same, but I think they changed Nara to Nala...o.o Now Lion King fans and Harry Potter fans will hate .hack. Yeah, so if someone else has gotten to this part, which I assume someone did, feel free to move the page. - Amaethon :It's Sophora. I just saw it. Kulaguy 02:48, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Nanase? Is Sophora Nanase? Or at least a character made by her? In the intro page to Alcor chapter 1 we see Nanase standing in Moon Tree's @Home, only instead of her normal outfit she's wearing Sophora's clothes and carrying Sophora's hat in her hand. --CRtwenty 19:34, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I think I mentioned in a comment it's almost certain. She also writes "nin" (from "ninja") a lot, apparently (I don't actually have Alcor), and in Staff Voice one of the people say that Sophora used to observe lucky animals a lot, and still does occasionally. - Kuukai2 23:13, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::I demand the Nanase stuff be removed. If we're waiting for confirmation that Endrance is Elk, we'll do the same with Sophora. Kulaguy 01:01, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty sure we got confirmation for this. I'll try to get someone to scan it. - Kuukai2 01:04, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree... even without Kuukai's information the first panel of Alcor ch1 should be evidence enough for the Nanase/Sophora connection. --CRtwenty 01:47, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::No it isn't. Just because you want her to be Sophora, doesn't mean she is. Endrance has WAY more evidence on being Elk than Sophora being Nanase. Add to the fact that the freaking page was in black and white, meaning that could've been another character similar to Sophora but with a different color scheme. Hell, CR, even the Rachel and Nuke articles give mention that the people seen in the end of Udeden have a chance of not being them. And if I remember right, you added that little tidbit in. Kulaguy 02:14, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough... until further evidence is found this will be turned back into a theory. I sp'ose I should try to remain unbiased in these things. --CRtwenty 02:19, 23 February 2007 (UTC) OH BURN! YOU JUST GOT OWNED, CR! I'M RIGHT AGAIN!! =P Anyways, I'm curious about the source of the image, since it is pretty big evidence.Kulaguy 22:55, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :How does that disprove anything? It's not like we ever saw Sophora's face in Alcor either. It throws suspicion on it yeah, but it doesn't disprove it. Either way, we'll have to wait until Alcor ends before we get a straight answer. --CRtwenty 23:15, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yet you see his/her head. No animal ears thar. Kulaguy 23:51, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::Could be artistic license. I mean, "Omg the Haseo in Roots isn't the Haseo in Vol.3 because his Xth form hair is different!" - Kuukai2 00:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Doubtful. Hairstyle isn't signifacant. Whether or not the character has animal ears is major considering there's a beast and human race in R:2. Kulaguy 00:34, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Sure it is. Just like ears, your haircut is a part of your character model. That wasn't really my point though, my point was that they've done artistic foreshadowing before, and that artistic "backshadowing" doesn't seem out of the question as a possible explanation for Sophora having Nanase's sprout (and lack of ears) in that pic. And again, I'm 99% certain the master guide clears this up, it's just difficult to find a pic... - Kuukai2 07:49, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::There's no straight answer at the end of Alcor (unless they add something more in the book). And that image comes from here. --Shinsou Wotan 23:19, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Btw, we already saw Sophora's face in Vol.2, not sure how that proves anything though. In fact, the page this comes from works against you Kula, the staff member has an imaginary encounter with Sophora, who "tells" (in Sophora-speak) them that long ago he/she used to enjoy watching the Lucky Animals, and occasionally still does. - Kuukai2 23:25, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm? How's this work against me? Kulaguy 23:51, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It shows that Sophora's behavior has changed for some reason, and that in the past he/she used to do something that Nanase does. It doesn't *prove* anything, but it helps the Nanase theory a bit. - Kuukai2 00:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, though that could also be a reason that Shino is Sophora. Of course that's not true but I saw a few scenes in Roots where Shino would watch the Animals. Anyways, here's how I see the theory. The only reason why CR believed Sophora is Nanase because of one page. In that page we see Nanase, an Alkaid-type character, wearing clothes similar to Sophora and holding a hat similar to Sophora. That's it. And as we can see from the above pic, it's impossible for Nanase and Sophora to be the same PC. Considering that Nanase would have to change her PC name to Sophora, she'd only look like Sophora on the outside, not the inside. Inside, Sophora is a beast. Because of this difference, I see no other evidence that Nanase could be Sophora. Yes, well, anyways. I suck at explaining things so correct me if I'm wrong. Kulaguy 00:34, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::What we saw in Alcor Chapter 1 was a picture of a character with Sophora's character model, holding Sophora's hat and standing in a place that looks like Moon Tree's @Home. We only saw that character from the back, so no facial features were seen. We don't know if that was Sophora, Nanase, or somebody unrelated to both of them. But the caption says something similar to "Back then, I was Nanase" which to me implies that the character we're seeing is a new character created by Nanase. Obviously Nanase and Sophora aren't the same, they're two separate characters. Nanase is a Twin Blade, Sophora is an Adept Rogue. But the question is whether they're controlled by the same person. --CRtwenty 01:00, 25 February 2007 (UTC)